The Sleeping Curse
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Emma and Killian wakes up after the sleeping curse and surprised to see each other in one another's arms. Killian makes a joke and suddenly it begins to be (Oh come on, it is Killian and Emma...what do you think?)


Emma slowly wakes up from a sudden sleeping curse, and she is a bit embrassed that she fell on top of Killian. Just as the same time, Killian wakes up, and the two of them look into each other's eyes.  
"Well, love, it seems at last we have slept together." Killian said as a small smile is on his face. mean  
Emma could feel that she is blushing, and gives him a quick peek on the cheek. "No, Killian. That is not what this world meant of 'sleeping together.'" she said  
"Oh? What does this world meant by that?" Killian said, as a smile on his face.  
"You know...in bed, without clothings, and the male rubs his body against the woman..." She begins, and when she sees a teasing twinkle in his eye. "You know?" she asked.  
"Aye. I have watching many stories on that talking box of yours." Killian said.  
"You mean soap operas? Darling, those are just for entertainment, and not real." Emma said.  
"Are you saying that couples don't have mate after tbe first date?" Killian asked.  
"Did we?" Emma asked, and Killian shakes his head no. "That is why they are just stories and not real."

"It was wonderful waking up with you in my arms." Killian said, and she smiles.  
"Maybe, we could able to try it again but with far less clothing." Emma said, as she leans forward and kiss him. Just as Killian was going to react to it, she pulls away and walks away. "I wonder how long it will take until people will notice that we are missing." She says by her bedroom door, and slowly begins to remove her clothing in front of Killian. "Are you going to join me?"

Killian's eyes began to turn dark and roams his eyes over the newly naked form of Emma. "You are going to be the death of me, love."  
"Would it be a good death?" Emma asked, as she hears the floorboards creak as Killian goes towards the bedroom.  
"Aye, it would be the best death, and I would love to experience it over and over." he said as he stops at the doorway and his eyes was focus on the naked form of his love on the bed. Emma begins to rub her body with her hands, and he growls and fell into bed. He bat her hands away, and begins to attack her body with his hand, hook and mouth with his lips. She moans, and run her fingers thru his hair.

"before we continue love, do you have a cloaking spell?" Killian asked.

"Great idea." Emma got up, and facing the door. She cast a spell that makes her bedroom, their own world and nothing can able to interrupted them. She turns and her eye grew wide as she sees Killian laying in bed, completely nude. "Why did you take off of all your clothing? I wanted to do it, and kissed, lick, suck and nip every part of your body as I undressed you." She said as she walks towards the bed, and lean forward and kisses him.

It was sweet, and with a hint of desired in it. She climbs over him, and rubs her opening against the part of his body that is so ready for his love. Suddenly, he grabs her and flips her over and the tip of his cock is teasing her opening.

"Fuck! Just fuck me already." Emma said.

"I will.. and you will enjoy it so much, my love." Killian said. He hissed as he pushes inside of her and begins to rock, and the only sound in the whole apartment is skin slapping against skin. "Yes." Emma said, "Oh! KILLIAN!" She shout his name just as her orgasm hits, and suddenly she hears the apartment door open and she hears her mother saying, "Emma? Are you home?"

"Can she hears us?" Killian asked.

"No. I put a invisible cloak over the bed, and along with the a sound one." Emma said, as she kisses his neck and begins to nip against his skin, and he begins to moan again.

"Emma?" Mary opens her bedroom door, and peeks in. "No David, she is not at home. I wish we could make it up to her. I am ashamed that we lied to her..." Mary keeps talking as she closes the door. "I have tried her cell, but she is not answering..."

"I am so ready for my own place." She says as she is resting her head on Killian's chest.

"You can used the Jolly, as you are looking for your place." Killian said as he is rubbing his hand on her back.

"Are you sure? I mean the Jolly was your home." Emma said

"You are my home, Emma." Killian said. "I was right you know."

"about what?" Emma asked as she looks up at him.

"When I jab you with my sword, you will feel it." Killian said, as Emma smiled and then said, "I love you, pirate."

Killian looks at and a small smile is breaking thru his face. "I love you too."


End file.
